Mystery
by Transformers Obsessed
Summary: A fifteen year old Sim finds a chilling discovery that may lead to a much bigger result then she ever thought. Will it help her find her missing dad? What does her mum have to do with it? Is her dad even alive? She hopes to find the answers from this.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Soo... I've decided to start writing again... This is dedicated to my wonderful English Teacher, Mr. Hay! You are, without a doubt, one of the best teachers EVER! Thanks ! Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my Sims.. and yes, the Sims are based off of the ones I play as.**

~Prologue~

Sometimes I wonder. I wonder if my dad left for any reason. I wonder what really happened to him. It was so sudden.

I had just woken up and ran down the stairs, grinning happily. Dad said he had had a surprise for me. But, I never got it. Mum was crying and my older brother, James, was comforting her. My younger sister Amy had no idea what was going on. She just sat there, hugging her doll with a blank expression on her young face.

I had bravely asked where dad was, dreading the answer. I was only seven and yet, I still knew, deep down, that he was gone. I was right.

James had told me he had gone out the night before, to get me my surprise. Apparently, he had never returned. The police had told my mum that he just vanished, as though right off the face of the earth.

As the years went by, my dad was forgotten. My mum began acting strange, nicer even. Although at time, whenever I would mention my dad's name, she would turn around and snap. I would apologise quickly and she would calm, say that she was sorry and she was the one at fault before offering to take me out shopping.

I'm fifteen now. It's been eight, long years since my dad disappeared. My brother moved out only a year ago. His twenty-one. My younger sister, who was five when Dad went missing, is now thirteen. Amy is a total brat. All she cares about is herself. Sometimes, I almost yell at her but try not to. Instead, I try to make her more like how dad was. Kind, funny and caring.

I spend most of my time in my room, painting, reading and even writing stories. Dad was always good at stories... and painting... in fact, there was nothing her wasn't horribly bad at... well, other than getting gifts that is.

I do wonder a lot. I wonder where he is now and, is he thinking about me. Does he wonder how mum is? Does he ever wonder how Amy, James and I are? Does he miss us? Does he even want to return?

But one question that replays itself over in my mind is the following question: Did he even care about us?

**A/N: Yeah.. I know, horrible... :/ **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy and that this wasn't too bad. Sorry for the shortness and any mistakes, I only just got a new computer and am still trying to figure out how to use it and.. well.. I'll shut up now :P **

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... here is the first actual chapter... it's not as short as the other. This chapter will mainly be explaining things before getting onto the plot and stuff in the next one Hope you enjoy this! **

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my wonderful friend who is just so kind! If I didn't know him, I have no idea where I would be! He is my gamer buddy! Thanks Daniel, this one is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I opened my eyes as the first rays of sunlight filtered through my half closed curtains. I groaned and rolled over, my blue eyes flickering to my alarm clock. It was 5:17 in the morning.

I decided that I better get ready. Mum would be up any minute now and she and I were going to work together in the garden, pulling out some weeds and just re-doing everything. It had been years since we've done anything like that together.

I crawled out of bed and changed into a short sleeved red shirt and white jean shorts. I slipped my feet into a pair of sneakers that were way too big for me and pocketed my phone, just in case anyone tried to call me.

I walked out into the lounge-room and found Amy already up, hanging upside down on the couch while channel surfing. Her long, black as ink hair was tied up in a rough ponytail and her bright, pink streak hung loosely in her face. Her skin was pale due to the amount of time indoors and her eyes were dark blue. She had dad's eyes. Apart from that, she looked nothing like him.

Today, she was wearing a black T-Shirt with a massive, silver skull on it, with black short jeans with bare feet.

I was different. I had shoulder length hair that was light brown, just like dad, and my eyes were the exact same as his. I had tanned skin from the amount of walks I went on and I normally dress in bright, cheerful colours.

"'Morning Amy," I said, ruffling her hair as I walked past.

"Don't. Touch. The. Hair," she threatened and I rolled my eyes. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself an apple, watching as mum emerged from her room.

"Good morning Lilly!" she said happily and started on making herself a coffee. Her black hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her slightly tanned face and her eyes were bright green. She was wearing a yellow sundress with white sandles.

"'Morning Mum," I replied just as cheerful. Mum smiled at me and handed me a mug of coffee. The smell drifted up to me and I sighed, drinking in a huge gulp. I almost yelled as the heat washed over my tongue. Mum laughed as the expression that crossed my face but I just glared at her, determined to get back at her sometime.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"Well. Today, I thought that we would dig out the weeds in the garden along with front of the house then plant some beautiful flowers to brighten the place up again," mum replied.

"Yay! Bright colours!" Amy yelled sarcastically from the lounge-room. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and looked at mum. She merely sighed and pushed herself up.

"C'mon. Let's go get those flowers," she said. I got up and followed her out the front door, Amy following just behind me while she grumbled loudly.

Sunset Valley is one of the best small towns to live in... in my opinion anyway. Its park is clean and tidy and right in the centre of it with the many shops lining the edges of it. Although, not many people live in it and there is defiantly not a cute boys to go around! But, it's quiet, the neighbours are friendly and everyone knows everyone!

But that also means that secrets don't last long either. Like the last scandal of the town was when the bitch of the school, Tabitha Lions, was cheated on by Johnny Bens. He was going out with a quiet girl who barely anyone hangs out with. Her name is Janette Jones and is super smart. They made Johnny choose and, to everyone's surprise, he chose Janette. Ever since then, Tabitha has been twice the bitch she ever was. To be honest, I think he made the right choice.

But, that soon was forgotten much like my dad was forgotten.

We were driving for a good five minute before mum pulled up outside the shop.

"Stay here and I'll be back," she said. I nodded and watched her retreating figure.

"Can I put some music on?" Amy whined as soon as mum was gone. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"You know you're not allowed too... your grounded, remember?" I asked. Amy rolled her eyes.

"I know! But that's only because I threw an egg at Thomas' house! Stupid ex-best-friend!" she grumbled. I turned away from her and stared forward. To be honest, I suddenly wasn't looking to working in the garden, especially if Amy was going to be there the whole time.

After ten, long minutes of waiting for mum to come out with the new flowers, the whole time listening to Amy whine about how much things were better if she got her way, we were finally heading back home, ready to fix up our garden.

"Well girls, let's get to work," Mum said. I grinned and Amy groaned.

**A/N: So, there is Chapter 1... I know, I know, it's kind of fastly paced and stuff but I promise, I will try and do better next time! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here is chapter two… sorry for the long update, I've been busy. Hope you like this one, I'm not too pleased with it.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my little cousin Riley, who likes to hit me over the head with his hat. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sims.**

* * *

><p>Gardening during summer is horrible. And I only realized that after a few minutes of work.<p>

First of all, the heat is almost unbearable. After a long, hard hour of working in the garden, I managed to drain three bottles of water.

Secondly, the flies are everywhere! They don't leave you alone for two seconds.

Thirdly, Amy. All she does in complain, much like I am now, but she never shuts up.

Just as these thoughts crossed my mind, I saw mum pull the last of the weeds out of the garden.

"Well, it took us an hour but we're finally done!" she announced.

"Can we stop now?" Amy whined, throwing the sixth bottle of water on the ground. In the hour of working, she had gone to the toilet three times although; I still think that she never actually went.

"Why not? There's ice-cream in the fridge, we'll have that," Mum replied. Amy's face lit up and she ran inside. Mum laughed softly while I simply rolled my eyes.

"You want some?" Mum asked, making her way to the front door. I shook my head.

"I'll go get the plants from the shed and the other tools we'll need," I said. I watched as Mum nodded and entered the house.

Slowly, I began to walk towards the shed. After a good minute of struggling with the door, I tugged it open and went inside. I flicked the light-switch on and blinked as the old light flickered on and off before deciding on staying on… only just though.

I walked around the shed, muttering, "Old tin can… old tin can." I was looking for an old tin can that held all of our planting tools. I found it and scooted around the cot that was used for me and Amy. James had his own cot, apparently his girlfriend was pregnant.

I lifted the lid and dropped it, jumping when the loud sound of it clattering against the ground suddenly echoed around the room. I reached in a grabbed the white and red sheet that was covering it and threw it over my shoulder before grabbing the selected tools I knew we would need.

I walked outside, after grabbing the carry box where all the plants sat just next to the door, and walked out and towards the garden, ignoring the disgusted look Amy sent me.

"What is that on your shoulder?" she asked. I placed the plants and tools on the floor before shrugging the sheet off and into my hand. I felt sick at the sight.

"It's just something for my drama class," I replied quickly, running inside and past my bewildered mother. She simply shrugged and walked over with her own ice-cream to where Amy was sitting, most likely dropping more ice-cream on her shirt.

I rushed into my room and threw the shirt on the floor before slamming my door shut and sinking to the ground, my face pale and a few unshed tears in my eyes.

The sheet was really an old, white shirt that used to belong to my father. I knew this because it had his initials on his shirt. But the thing that made me disgusted was the long, bloodied cut over the place where his heart would've been. The area was red with dried blood.

I picked up one of my many pillows and threw it on the shirt before lying down on the bed and rolling onto my side, hugging my knees to my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yeah… the next chapter will go into the whole mystery and stuff… thanks for reading and please, if you have a spare second or two, review !**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, it's been ages since I've updated and for that, I apologize. It's been a real hectic holiday but, Merry Late Christmas, I hope all was good and Happy New Year! Anyway, onto the story…**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my best friend since year four, (we're now in year nine!) She's been there for me whenever I need her and sometimes I feel I don't do enough to be there for her. Thanks, Erin =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sims games or anything to do with the Sims**

* * *

><p>It had been two whole days since I found that shirt in the shed and I had finally decided to take action. So, with the shirt place neatly at the bottom of my bag, underneath my wallet and a few other things I needed to take with me, I walked into the police station.<p>

It was a Monday afternoon; school had just finished and, even though I had promised Mum I would be home straight away, I decided that taking a stop on the way home would be necessary, especially if I wanted help to find out why my Dad's old t-shirt was in the shed, a large slice down the front and stained in blood.

As I walked into the waiting room at the Police Station, I was greeted with the wonderful feeling of the air-conditioner, something I was certain Mum needed to get for our house.

I had called them before school, saying that I was going to drop in to talk to them about something. They agreed with me and told me to go to the front desk and tell them my name and the policeman I was seeing so they could clarify that it was actually me.

I walked up to the front desk and smiled, "Hello, my name is Lilly Jefferson and I'm here to see Mr. Fanzone."

The lady behind the desk smiled at me and nodded. She pointed down a hallway, "Second door on the left. He'll be waiting for you," she said and looked back down at her laptop, tapping away with her beautifully done nails.

I said a small thank-you and headed down the hall, pushing open the right door and entering.

"You must be Lilly Jefferson. I am Mr. Andrew Fanzone, you may call me Mr. Fanzone," he said. He was a tall, fit man in his late twenties with hair that was as black as ink and dark brown, almost black eyes. He was wearing the traditional police uniform and seemed to be one of the higher ranking officers.

"Please, take a seat," he motioned to a seat in front of his desk.

I thanked him and took the seat, placing my school bag in my lap.

"So, how can I help?"

"When I was younger, my dad went missing. We never knew what happened to him and no clues were found. Two days ago, Mum, my younger sister and I were gardening when the two of two of them went inside for ice-cream. Instead, I went to go and get the tools and plants from the shed. As I opened the lid to the large can we have for our tools, I pulled out this," I explained and pulled out the shirt.

Mr. Fanzone, who seemed to be frowning as I told my story, took the shirt from me and inspected it.

"And what is it?" he asked me.

"It was my father's shirt that he always wore when I was younger. It was the last thing he ever wore and I know that because this was a photo taken the day he went missing," I replied and took out a photo. It was of a younger me in a blue dress, holding a giggling Amy in my arms who was wearing a pink dress, almost the same as mine, with Mum and Dad standing behind us. Dad was wearing the shirt.

Mr. Fanzone nodded gravely, "I remember that case. It was never solved. Do you have anything else?"

I shook my head, "No, sorry."

Mr. Fanzone sighed and folded the shirt up, along with the photo.

"If you don't mind, I would like to keep it for future references-" he began but I interrupted him.

"Can you do anything about it? I really want to know where my dad is," I begged. He shook his head.

"Unless we get something to say that your dad was either kidnapped or murdered, other than this shirt, we can't do anything. It's safe to say that your father is dead, but where his corpse is, that will have to be found out latter. If you learn of anything else, please contact me on this number," he replied and handed me a card with his work number on it. I took it and nodded, getting to my feet.

"Thank-you for your help Mr. Fanzone," I whispered and put my bag over my shoulder. He nodded his goodbye, still inspecting the bag.

I left the room, waving goodbye to the woman behind the desk and left the police station. I really wanted to find out where my dad's body was… or if he was still alive, something I know highly doubted.

I sighed and began walking home. I had something to look forward too, Mum was getting me a horse and Amy a dog. I smiled and began to jog, ignoring my bag bumping into my back as I ran.

Even though I was filled with excitement, my heart was still heavy with the feeling of sorrow… my father was thought to be dead, and no one knew where his body was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, hope you enjoyed and sorry for any mistakes or whatever was wrong in this. **

**If you wouldn't mind reviewing, that would be much appreciated; I really have no idea how this story is going because no one reviews. A review would mean the world to me and I would know whether or not I should continue this story so, please, review! **

**Thanks for reading, bye! =D**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it =D**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my wonderful Mum! She's always there for me, helps me with anything and I know I can just talk to her about anything. I love you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sims or anything else to do with the Sims **

I reached home, sweating and panting. I walked up the to the front steps and realized mum must of done some work. There were now large, green bushes with dark red flowers in them. Flowers were also planted in the ground around the bushes. I smiled, the garden was looking more like a garden.

I opened the door and entered and heard my mum call out from the kitchen.

"Where have you been Lilly! Amy comes home in little under an hour!"

"Sorry mum, got caught up with something!" I yelled back, leaning into my bedroom only to throw my school bag in. I'd to my homework latter.

I entered the kitchen and grinned. The most adorable black and white puppy was sitting on the couch, curled up with it's head resting on its front paws.

"I really should tell it off for sitting of the furniture," Mum sighed, but continued cooking.

"What it's name?" I asked, rubbing it's head. The fur was soft underneath my sweaty palm.

"_Her _name is Tamsie," mum replied. I smiled and stopped patting her small, fluffy head.

"Oh, Mum, guess what!" I said rather loudly. Mum looked at me, "Um, let me guess… you have an attraction for someone?"

"No Mum, that's just silly!" I waved my hand at her. She smiled, "You have Prom coming up?"

I froze, "Well, actually I do but that's not what I was here to talk about… I'm only three levels off of mastering my writing skill!"

Mum turned to look at me, grinning widely, "Really!"

I nodded, "Yes really!" She ran up and hugged me.

"I am so proud of you honey! Well done," she kissed my forehead and left me alone to return to cooking whatever she was cooking. She had already mastered the skill of cooking not that long ago, and her meals were amazing!

Tamsie looked up from her position, barked once and allowed her head to rest on her paws once more.

I got up on my feet and headed towards my bedroom, grabbing out my blue homework book and a red pencil. I then began to work, scratching my head at things that seemed near impossible. I would ask Mum for help, but she was busy with whatever she was cooking and would have to help Amy latter today anyway.

The rest of the afternoon went pretty quick; watching T.V, playing with Tamsie, fighting with Amy over what channel to watch on T.V, while Mum just smiled and continued to read GPod, which was a Sci-Fi book she was really into.

After dinner and a quick shower to wash my hair, I went to bed, falling asleep with the thought of a long day of school tomorrow.

~'~'~'~

School came and it seemed only minutes from when the first bell went until it was lunch time.  
>It was strange really, how fast the day had gone, considering that school normally went slow for me.<p>

I could see Amy off with a bunch of friends, all wearing black with colored streaks through their hair. I shook my hair and jumped when someone tapped my shoulder.

My two friends, Sarah and Mason, laughed at me for jumping and I stuck my tongue out at them. They both shook their heads and returned to their conversation.

I looked up and smiled; it was the new boy, Xavier.

"Are you Lilly?" he asked me. I nodded and got to my feet, giving a quick wave to both Sarah and Mason.

"Yeah, I'm Lilly," I replied and began to walk after Xavier. He turned a corner and I found the two of us alone, behind the school building where barely anyone went.

"I was told to give this to you. Do what it says and tell no one, got it?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow. I frowned and shook my head.

"I don't know if I can until I know what it is," I replied.

Xavier looked at me, "Look Lilly, do you want to know whether or not your dad is alive? And if he's dead, do you want to know what happened to him?"

I looked at him in shock and nodded vigorously, "Of course I do Xavier." The new boy ran his fingers through his thick, black hair.

"Then do what it says but tell no one. I mean it. No. One," he whispered urgently. He handed me a piece of paper and I unfolded it, reading it over.

'_Go to the Graveyard at ten. Be alone and be quiet. Search for Xavier, he'll be there.'_

I looked up but found that Xavier had gone, left me here. I frowned, there had to be someone else with Xavier, it was obvious in the way the note was written.

Shaking my head in wonder, I walked around and sat down next to Sarah.

"What that?" she asked, pointing to the paper. I shook my head.

"Don't worry, nothing important Sarah," I replied, staring off into space. Sarah shrugged and laughed as Mason threw something at Tabitha and hit her in the back of the head. She turned, glared at us and turned back to her friends... if they were really her friends. They looked like they were trapped and wanted to escape.

Afternoon came and instead of doing my homework, I told mum I was going to bed early. She nodded and told me that she had work at the local restraint latter that night and I nodded and went to 'bed.'

When I was sure she was gone and Amy was busy watching T.V, I climbed out the window and began my jog to the graveyard, the note in my hand. I didn't realize that someone was following me from behind…

**A/N: So, there you go =P Thanks for reading and please, please review! Reviews make me happy =D**

**Bye-Bye for now! =)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so this is my really my first time writing and sharing a fight scene so I am sorry if anything seems… strange :/**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my wonderful Dad who, although he can be over protective sometimes, I know he cares for me and loves me and is only doing what is the best for me. Love you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Sims or the Sims itself….**

* * *

><p>I was sweating by the time I jogged into Pleasant Rest Graveyard. I know, it may seem weird to do what some stranger told me to do, at the middle of the night and at a graveyard of all places but I really wanted to know where my Dad was… or if he was even alive.<p>

So, I walked in and, ignoring as best I could the many ghosts that exited the graveyard, I began my search for Xavier.

It was unnaturally cold in the graveyard; it was much warmer as soon as you stepped outside the graveyard. I shivered as I accidently stepped through the ghost of a young girl, who seemed at lost as to where she was. I felt sorry for the family, loosing someone at that age would be devastating.

I went around the back of the graveyard. The ghosts had left this area by now and headed out so I was safe from seeing the sad, ghostly figures of Sims of all ages, some way too young to be here.

I saw the figure I was looking for after a further five minutes of looking. He was right at the back of the graveyard, wearing black clothes that made him seem as though he were part of the landscape.

"Xavier!" I whispered loudly, getting his attention. He spun around to face me. His eyes seemed full of regret.

"I'm sorry Lilly but we can't have you snooping around looking for your farther," he said. I frowned at him, confused and opened my mouth to talk when he suddenly punched me in the face.

I was sent sprawling across the ground, my face sore and tears in my eyes. I didn't taste blood but by the way it stung, I could tell it was going to bruise.

"What was that for?" I asked, my voice rising in fear. He kicked me in the side and I gasped as pain flared briefly through my side.

"Promise to stop thinking about your farther end go back to normal life?" Xavier hissed.

"No!" I yelled at him and was rewarded with a much more powerful kick to the ribs. I yelped in pain and tried to get to my feet, stumbling as I did. Xavier merely tripped me and I fell, the back of my head smashing into a tombstone. I hissed in pain and momentarily lost eye sight.

"Xavier… I…I just want to know where D… dad is," I stammered, feeling weak. My body protested against my will but I managed to do something I never thought I'd be able to do. I kicked him square in the chest. I watched as Xavier grabbed his stomach and doubled over, giving me enough time to get to my feet.

I turned and sprinted, hoping that he was athletic. I could feel him right behind me and my senses were confirmed when he grabbed my shoulder. I whipped around and punched him in the face. He stared at me in shock before whipping the blood from his mouth.

"Ya ganna' regret that," he whispered and went to punch me, obviously harder than before. I grabbed onto his fist with one hand but didn't see the other one coming for me.

There was a flash, the sound of bells ringing before I realized I was on the floor. I coughed and swallowed, tasting blood. I stuck my tongue out and spat. It did nothing to help.

"Are you going to forget?" Xavier hissed. I nodded, not really wanting to get punched or kicked again. For good measure, he kicked my side and walked off, vanishing into the night.

I lay there, gasping for breath for atleast a minute before I sat up. My face hurt along with my left ribs. I got to my feet and began stumbling home, knowing that if Xavier or whoever he was working for found me still searching for Dad, I was as good as dead.

~'~'~'~

I arrived home and entered through the front door. Mum wasn't coming home for another three hours, just enough time for me to take a shower, get something to eat and go to bed. That was, until I saw Amy sitting on the couch.

"Where were you!" she demanded to know, glaring at me. I groaned as I sat down next to me and she looked at me in fear. I suddenly saw something I hadn't seen in ages from her; fear mixed with concern.

I decided that having someone else in on what I was doing would be fine; someone on my side that was. So I explained about the shirt, the police, Xavier and tonight. She watched the whole time, watching me with her eyes and never looking away, the only time she didn't see me when she was blinking.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice laced with real concern. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, just need a shower and something to eat then a good rest," I murmured to her. She nodded and smiled. I found her really pretty when she smiled; especially without the whole dark makeup she wore. It was weird, having a sister-to-sister heartwarming moment with Amy. She stood up and, after giving me a rather surprising hug, dashed off to her room, muttering a "I love you" under her breath.

I smiled and went for that shower and had a quick sandwich. As soon as I crawled into bed and turned my lap off, I was asleep and most likely snoring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, hope you enjoyed that and I also hope it wasn't that bad… please review =) It was kinda fun to write but weird at the same time because I was thinking if it was any good or not… lol**

**Thanks for reading, bye-bye for now *waves***


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! I pretty sure I only have one person reading this story but I don't really care, I'm determined to get it finished =) From now on, chapter here and there will with Amy's POV.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to the only person that reviews now a days and we've had a great conversation :) This is dedicated to Lovely Alexis, I hope it spelt it right, for being an amazing reviewer, interesting story writer and a great person to chat to!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sims or anything to do with the Sims…**

**~Amy's POV~**

* * *

><p>I lay awake in bed, thinking over what Lilly had just told me. If it was true, then my Dad was out there somewhere, either alive or dead and there is a bunch of bad guys willing to stop Lilly from finding out where Dad is.<p>

I heard Mum's car pull into the driveway and I rolled onto my side. Seeing Lilly's face covered in blood made me feel sick, even if I had saw what happened.

I had heard her window open and followed her out of the house and to the graveyard, watching as she passed through the many spirits that littered the graveyard. I had followed her towards the back, watched as she called out to someone called 'Xavier' and then watched as the boy beat her up.

I had turned and run back home, sitting in a chair and awaiting for Lilly to get home. She did and she told me everything and now, I was laying in bed, thinking about how much Lilly wanted our Dad back.

I sighed and closed my eyes and sleep finally came. I didn't notice the door open and Mum's face come in, seeing if I was asleep.

~'~'~'~

**~Lilly's POV~**

I woke up the next morning and had to force myself out of bed to get ready for school. My face hurt and, after a quick look in the mirror, I saw the many small, colorful bruises that littered my face. I tapped once, wincing when pain jolted through my face.

"Ow," I muttered and dabbed some makeup on my face to try and hide them. It didn't work out to well. Sighing, I put on my regular outfit and went to the Kitchen for dinner.

"Lilly! What happened to your face?"

I looked at my Mum and sighed, sending a small, pleading look towards Amy.

"Um, Mum… Lilly fell down some stairs at school," Amy said quickly. I frowned and shook my head.

"She didn't have anything on her afterschool yesterday," Mum said, turning to look at me. I smiled sweetly and she turned her look towards Amy.

"They didn't come out until dinner last night," Amy replied quickly. Mum seemed to think about that.

"Alright, I believe you," she said and grabbed her handbag.

"I'm going into town. I need a new book and some fruit," she said. I nodded and allowed her to kiss my head, watching as she kissed Amy's head. She gave a quick wave and headed out, leaving us alone.

"Are you going to go to school?" Amy asked me. I looked at her and shook my head.

"I'm going back to the graveyard to see if there is anything that Xavier might've left behind. Want to come?" I asked. Amy looked at me, surprised I had asked something like that.

"Yeah, sure," she said. I smiled and took out now empty bowls and took them to the sink.

"Let's go," I said. Amy smiled and together, we headed towards the graveyard, making sure to stay out of the way of pesky neighbors that could easily tell someone we were out and about and not at school.

"Hey Lilly, did it ever occur to you that Dad might be a ghost?" Amy asked me. I looked at her and thought about it. From what I saw last night, it was possible. Highly possible.

"Possibly Amy. Possibly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Another one done! I'm so happy! =) Thanks for reading and please, review! Reviews mean the world to me right now =D Thanks for reading, bye-bye *waves***


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, so here is another chapter =) Hope you enjoy**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to Jake from school… there you go, you **_**finally **_**got a dedication. You must feel blessed! Thanks for being an awesome friend! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sims 3 or anything else to do with the Sims**

* * *

><p>Xavier had to be trained, I just knew it. No one that I knew would be able to hide their tracks like he had, let alone the signs of a fight. There wasn't even any blood from where I had started to bleed.<p>

Amy was off towards the edge to the Graveyard, pushing past bushes and other plants, looking for any sign of Xavier. She stopped and knelt down, disappearing for a few seconds before she got to her feet and came over to me, something in her hand.

"Lilly," she said quietly and handed me something. It was a card, laminated and stamped on with a strange seal. It was a pale green diamond with what seemed to be black clouds seeping out of it, as though it was sucking the color out of the green diamond.

"Strange," I murmured. I knew the green diamond was the symbol of life for us Sims and that, if something like that was going around, I knew something bad was going to happen. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach.

"This is bad Amy. Real bad," I muttered and looked at her. I could see a small amount of fear in her eyes and I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We need Dad's shirt back," Amy said. I looked at her.

"If Xavier had something like that one him and he's trying to hide Dad's death, then maybe Dad had something on him. And the only thing we have left of him is that shirt," Amy replied, looking up at her.

"I won't be able to get the shirt back Amy. Mr. Fanzone won't give it back, he needs it for… future references," I told her, sitting down out of view of anyone who entered the graveyard.

"Then it's simple Lilly. We break into the police station!"

~'~'~'~

We returned and grabbed out school stuff, going to school for the rest of the day so Mum didn't get suspicious when she returned home. It didn't help that I got detention due to falling asleep during class, which made me arrive home at the same time Amy did.

Mum asked me why I was late and I told her, earning myself a stern lecture from her. I muttered a quick sorry, had something to eat then began to do homework. Me and Amy had talked over our plan at lunch time. We drew a few strange looks; no one had ever seen us two get along since before our Dad died.

One of Amy's friends had once taken her on a tour of the police station and she now knew where everything is. Apparently we could get in via an old window that had no glass towards the back of the station. It was an empty room, used for when someone needed to be held rather quickly. If we took a knife, Amy said we'd be able to get in by slicing the fly screen. And not only that but the room was directly across the hall from where they kept investigation things, like my Dad's shirt.

Halfway through doing my homework and helping Amy with hers, Mum bounced in, looking happy and full of joy.

"Guess what!" she practically screamed.

"You got me a pet unicorn called Larry?" Amy shouted, getting to her feet. Mum looked at her and waved her hand in front of Amy's face. I laughed and patted the sleeping Tamsie that was curled up in my lap.

I had a go at guessing, "You found an anti aging cream to no longer make you look old?" I asked. Amy snorted and Mum play glared at me, knowing I didn't really mean it.

"No… James is a Dad! Little Luke was born yesterday! He's so cute and Kelly is so happy but so protective! Apparently she won't let the baby down!" Mum announced. Me and Amy cheered. We were Aunties to a little boy named Luke!

"Oh, and I got you a date for the dance Lilly," Mum added. I froze.

"You _what_…?"

Amy looked at me and raised an eyebrow, before looking towards Mum.

"I got you a date. He's a nice boy, around your age. Very nice," Mum said. I looked at her with dread.

'And he's name is?" I asked, rather scared to get the answer.

"He's a new boy. Short, blond hair that covers one of his eyes. Bright, blue eyes. He's rather happy to go with you," Mum said.

"He's name Mum," Amy said with a small smile. I glared at her and she laughed, finishing off her homework.

"Ian Drive. Quite a nice fellow if I say so myself," Mum replied. I nodded.

"Fellow?" Amy asked. I ignored her.

"But, Mum, I have nothing to wear, I can't go and-" I tried.

"Nonsense! I got you a dress for it!" she exclaimed. I face palmed. Amy laughed.

I watched as she reached into one of her many shopping bags and pulled out a strapless purple dress. The top part of it was dark purple with a white bow underneath. Underneath the bow, there were three layers going in light purple, dark purple, then back to light purple.

Amy shook her head and got up to go to the toilet, leaving me there.

"Thanks Mum," I said. Mum nodded.

"He's picking you up tomorrow at 6:00, so be ready," Mum said. I nodded and watched as she went off to do some gardening.

I groaned, tomorrow night was going to be a long one.

~'~'~'~

Night came slowly and, before we knew it, me and Amy were outside the police station, wearing black to help disguise ourselves.

We walked around to the back and found the window. With a quick movement, Amy slice down one side of the fly screen, allowing us entry. We both climbed in to the practically empty room, save for the one desk in the centre of the room with two chairs.

Amy walked over to the door and opened it slightly, peering out. She turned to me and grinned.

"No one's there," she whispered. I nodded. From here on out, I would be by myself.

Amy opened the door so I could get out and I slipped our, crossing the distance between doors quickly and slipped Amy's phone underneath. I listened for awhile from my phone. Amy had called me before we entered so we could do this; that way I could hear whatever was going on behind the door. I got nothing but silence.

I opened the door slightly and slipped in, grabbing Amy's phone and throwing it to her . She caught it easily and closed her door. I closed mine.

"Ok, can you see anything?" she whispered.

"You know we're thieves now?" I whispered back.

"Yeah, but it's our Dad's shirt," she whispered back. I sighed and searched around and found a small lamp. Risking it, I flicked it on and grinned. It had barely any light but enough for me to see.

I walked over to the different filing cases and saw that they would be in alphabetical order.

"Pick a letter Amy," I whispered back. Knowing what I was talking about, she was silent then said; "J"

I walked over to the one labeled 'J' and opened it. Flicking through the different files, I reach one labeled, 'Jefferson, Mike.'

I took it out and walked over to a desk, sitting in it to flick through the contents. I found the shirt and grinned, taking it out. I flicked through another page and froze.

"Amy, I found something," I whispered.

"What?" she asked me.

"I'll show you when we get out of here," I replied and grabbed the card. Quickly placing the file back into the slot in the 'J' section, I asked Amy if anyone was out there. Apparently there was no one. I smiled and opened the door, quickly jogging across the hall to where Amy was. I had forgotten the light.

"Leave it," Amy whispered and we made our way towards the window. Exiting, we made sure we took everything we had an began to run home.

On the way, I showed Amy the card. It was the green diamond that was glowing, obviously full of health.

"Great," Amy whispered.

"There's two sides," I added.

"And they're at war," Amy concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go, another chapter. Please review if you have time, thank-you! Hope you enjoyed that. I want to try and get as many chapters as I can up in the next two weeks before school starts back over here… yay, school! :/****Oh well, goodbye for now!**


End file.
